callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Strategic Defense Coalition
The Strategic Defense Coalition, or SDC, is a faction in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. They are an East Asian Chinese-led strategic military alliance. This is one of the largest military alliances in the world during the Second Cold War after NATO. Depending on how the player performs in the Strike Force missions, Russia, India, Afghanistan, and Iran may become members or they will ally with JSOC and join the fight against Raul Menendez. If the player succeeds in all of the Strike Force missions, the SDC will ally with JSOC and Premier Chen will be relieved during the introduction of "Cordis Die". SDC will send their drones to defend the U.S.S. Barack Obama from Menendez's drone attacks in the mission "Odysseus" and will also send elite troops to eliminate Cordis Die mercenary snipers in the final mission "Judgment Day." If the player fails in one or all of the Strike Force missions, the SDC will invade Russia and make them join the coalition. With this, the Chinese Army will be under Chairman Zhao's orders and Premier Chen cannot support the JSOC and their allies. During the introduction cut-scene of "Cordis Die", he will be mad and blamed the Americans for the drone invasion, which resulted of having a bad relationship with China. Judging by the holographic map in the briefing before the start of the Strike Force mission, SDC has a considerable amount of members from different countries. Section also stated that if Russia joined the SDC, they would be the single largest military alliance on the planet. History Founding When the People's Republic of China was crippled due to terrorist Raul Menendez's cyber attack on the Chinese stock market, China cut off their mineral trade to the United States of America, denying the U.S. vital resources and setting two global superpowers against each other and starting the Second Cold War. The war led General Tian Zhao to form the Strategic Defense Coalition to try and align Asia into one large military force in order to face the Western World. The 11 founding country’s were China, Pakistan, Burma, North Korea, Kazakhstan, Kyrgyzstan, Tajikistan, Uzbekistan, Mongolia, Nepal, and Bhutan. The original 11 counties agreed to join the military and political alliance for different reasons, but most joined so they wouldn’t get invaded by China or pressured into joining. Out of all countries, China held the most resources and with many soldiers coming from China, China was the leader of the SDC. The alliance was opposed to NATO, competing who would have the largest military alliance on the planet. With Raul Menendez planning a large wave of attacks on the United States and China being hacked by U.S. drones, the two descended into war Second Cold War General Tian Zhao planned to invade India’s northern province of Himachal Pradesh, where they faced a United States Army base at FOB Spectre. The base had many defense mechanisms that defended the rest of India from attack. If the base was taken out, the SDC could invade India. On May 21, Zhao sent a large force of SDC troops to capture this base. The initial attack wiped out many U.S. troops, so JSOC sent a Strike Force to assist in the defense of the base. Depending on the players actions, the SDC will either pull out of India or successfully invades and conquers India. General Zhao then set his sights on other countries. He had nuclear warheads aimed at Iran aboard the SDC navy freighter, docked in Singapore. When the US heard of this, they sent another Strike Force to destroy the freighter carrying the missiles. Depending on the players actions again, they may either successfully take over Iran or be forced to cancel their plot. Zhao then came up with another plan to take over Afghanistan, he wanted to assassinate Afghan politicians in order to weaken the government, and according to the player's actions, JSOC’s drones will either thwart the plot or fail and Zhao will take Afghanistan. The United States had finally decided to end Zhao’s reign of terror, so they sent another Strike Team in order to take him out. While General Zhao was flying over Peshawar, Pakistan, the Strike Force either successfully shoots down his VTOL and shoots Zhao, or Zhao successfully escapes. If Zhao survives, he invades Russia and successfully conquers Russia. In the end, if Zhao survives, then China won’t be able to help JSOC and Chen won’t be able to help America. If Zhao is killed, then China will save the U.S.S. Obama and will ally with JSOC to kill/capture Raul Menendez. Member States * People's Republic of China * Mongolia * Kazakhstan * Kyrgyzstan * Tajikistan * Uzbekistan * Myanmar * Nepal * Afghanistan (If the Strike Force level is failed) * Iran (If the Strike Force level is failed) * India (If the Strike Force level is failed) * Russia (If the Strike Force level "Dispatch" is failed) * Pakistan (Given the number of SDC troops stationed there, Pakistan appears to have some degree of close relations or alliance with China. It is unknown if Pakistan is either an observer, dialogue partner, or has applied for membership.) They also appear as a faction in multiplayer, always opposing SEAL Team Six. Notable Members *Tian Zhao (Chairman) Equipment Handguns KAP-40 Menu Icon BOII.png|KAP-40 Submachine Guns PDW-57 Menu Icon BOII.png|PDW-57 Vector K10 Menu Icon BOII.png|Vector K10 Chicom CQB Menu Icon BOII.png|Chicom CQB Assault Rifles SMR Menu Icon BOII.png|SMR Type 25 Menu Icon BOII.png|Type 25 MTAR Menu Icon BOII.png|MTAR Light Machine Guns QBB LSW Menu Icon BOII.png|QBB LSW Launchers SMAW Menu Icon BOII.png|SMAW Grenade Launcher menu icon BOII.png|M320 Vehicles *T-72 *UH-60 Multiplayer Maps Cargo loadscreen BOII.png|Cargo Carrier loadscreen BOII.png|Carrier Drone loadscreen BOII.png|Drone Mirage loadscreen BOII.png|Mirage Magma loadscreen BOII.png|Magma Uplink loadscreen BOII.png|Uplink Pod loadscreen BOII.png|Pod Quotes Gallery Strategic_Defense_Coalition_(Basic_Version).png|Strategic Defense Coalition. Strategic_Defense_Coalition_(SDC_victorious).png|Strategic Defense Coalition (Victorious). SDC Multiplayer Emblem BO2.jpg|SDC emblem SDC_Flag_BOII.png|SDC Flag. SDC Territory.jpg|SDC's territory. SDC Players BOII.jpg|SDC soldiers on Cargo. SDC Soldier Shotgun BOII.png|SDC soldier with Remington 870 MCS in Mirage. SDC Soldier LMG BOII.png|SDC soldier with HAMR in Mirage. SDC Soldier Assault Rifle BOII.png|SDC soldier with SCAR-H in Mirage. War Machine third person BOII.png|SDC soldier with War Machine and MP7 on Carrier. Chinese Zombies BOII.jpg|SDC zombies in Die Rise. Strategic Defense Coalition Uplink BOII.jpg|SDC soldier in Uplink. SDC Assault model BOII.png|Assault SDC LMG model BOII.png|LMG SDC SMG model BOII.png|SMG SDC Shotgun model BOII.png|Shotgun SDC Sniper model BOII.png|Sniper Trivia *In Call of Duty ELITE, they are known as the PLA in recent matches. This is likely a mistake referring to the People's Liberation Army, the military service of China. *Zombies in Die Rise can appear with SDC uniforms and have more health from the body armor. *In Uplink, SDC soldiers wear a uniform with teal digital camouflage instead of the standard blue. *In one mission of the game, Briggs incorrectly calls them "SDC's coalition forces". *The SDC emblem appears on a flag in Call of Duty: Heroes as a decorative item. *The Common Defense Pact seems to be the spiritual successor to the SDC, although ironically enough China is neither a leading member, nor a menber at all. *SDC soldiers speak Chinese with a Hong Kong or Taiwanese accent, which is strange as the PLA mainly recruit people from the mainland. This probably has to do with the fact that hiring voice actors from these places is easier than hiring them from the relatively secluded mainland. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Factions